1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wide-angle zoom lens systems and, particularly, to a wide-angle zoom lens system with a high image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide-angle zoom lens systems with a large F number are widely used. However, there are certain challenges in designing such lenses. For example, the amount of light rays entering into the wide-angle zoom increases as the F number of the wide-angle zoom lens system increases, and, as a result, the field curvature, distortion and aberration occurring in the wide-angle zoom lens system will increase, degrading the image quality. Therefore, it is hard to design a wide-angle zoom lens system with a large F number while remaining the image quality at a high level.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wide-angle zoom lens system which can overcome the limitations described above.